


Be A Man!

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: He stood up ushered you in before walking past you to lock the club room door. “Now we should hurry up and get started.”Probably didn’t want to be disturbed, you thought, especially since so many girls fawned over him when he came to visit the school. You nodded in agreement with his last statement and pulled out your pocket schedule. “Most of the other guys are free on the thirty-first, would that work for you?”“Sure,” Sousuke said. You realized he was standing behind you, the heat of his body leaking into yours.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Be A Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> OH MY GOSH REQUESTS ARE OPENNN!!!!! Can I request something with Makoto Tachibana, Sousuke Yamazaki (or both ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))completely OVERPOWERING the reader? The reader tries to struggle, but they grab her arms and push her against the wall? Or something like that? I love your writing and I’m so glad I got a chance to request!!!

Trigger Warning: Non con, size difference, (male) virginity), humping, crying

As the co-manager of the Iwatobi Swim Club, you had a responsibility to schedule joint swim practices around the guys’ lives. Sousuke and Makoto had informed you of a schedule conflict and you’d agreed to meet them both after school in the club room. Thankfully it was Friday and no one would be hogging the room when you got there. 

You slid open the door and was greeted with Sousuke and Makoto sitting waiting. They both looked tense, tight, especially Makoto who wouldn’t meet your eyes. “Um,” you started, “hey guys.” They weren’t normally like this, especially not Makoto. Maybe the schedule conflict was worse than you’d thought.

Sousuke smiled. “Glad we could meet,” he said. He stood up ushered you in before walking past you to lock the club room door. “Now we should hurry up and get started.” 

Probably didn’t want to be disturbed, you thought, especially since so many girls fawned over him when he came to visit the school. You nodded in agreement with his last statement and pulled out your pocket schedule. “Most of the other guys are free on the thirty-first, would that work for you?”

“Sure,” Sousuke said. You realized he was standing behind you, the heat of his body leaking into yours. “Whatever works. Now take off your clothes.” Before you could process what he said, Sousuke added, “Makoto, hurry up and help.” His hands were burning hot as they slid up your shirt and tugged it up and off, Makoto approached from the front and pulling your arms up to help Sousuke. Within minutes they’d either ripped or pulled your clothes off you, leaving you naked between them. 

“Wait,” you tried to back away but Sousuke’s solid frame met your back like a wall, “wait, whatever I did, I’m sorry. I know I’ve been pushing you guys in practice but that’s because the qualifiers for regionals are-.” 

Sousuke slapped a hand over your mouth. “Shhh,” he said, breath hot against the shell of your ear, “you didn’t do anything wrong. Its just time we knocked you down a peg so Makoto can go up one.” He pulled you down into his lap, sitting onto he floor and hooking his ankle under yours, spreading your legs wide. “Makoto, you remember what I told you about getting her wet?”

Makoto nodded, his face turning a subtle shade of red as he settled himself between your legs. “I’m sorry if it hurts,” he said, “I’ll try to be gentle.” He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock, the size enough to make you whimper. 

Sousuke shushed you, placing deceptively gentle kisses along your neck and keeping your arms pinned at your sides. “Just take it like a good girl.” 

Makoto ran his fingers over your slit, shuddering as he watched your walls twitch as if anticipating his cock. He moved to your clit, brushing it with the pad of his forefinger before pushing down, feeling it warm as it became swollen. “Fuck,” Makoto was breathing hard, “I want to put it in.” 

“Shit.” Sousuke gestured his head to the table. “Get the lube. We don’t have a lot of time.” 

Makoto quickly obliged, grabbing the bottle from the table and spreading it over his cock. He tried to swallow a whimper but you could hear it clearly. He gave himself an experimental pump, the lube making his cock shine. “I’m gonna put it in.” Your protests fell on deaf ears as Makoto pulled your legs further apart, lining himself up and pushing in. 

Your toes curled as you had no choice but to take him in, his girth stretching your walls until you were screaming. You were completely unprepared for his size, the lube only making it easy for him to push past your unprepared walls, rings of muscle far too taught for him to burst past them as quickly as he was. “Take it out,” you begged, pulling against Souske, “please, its too big, it hurts.” 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto whined, pushing himself further in, “I’m sorry I know its big, but you feel so good, I can’t…” He grit his teeth, a vein along his neck suddenly bulging and then his cock was too, growing before it seared your insides with his seed. He panted trying to catch his breath, the grip he had on your thighs bruising. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” 

“Makoto,” Sousuke said, his voice low and sharp, “fuck her or let me have my turn.” 

“Right,” Makoto nodded, “right.” He grabbed onto your hips and started pumping, his cock quickly growing hard. Makoto groaned, again abruptly stopping. He shivered and then pushed in until he couldn’t anymore. “Fuck, she’s so tight.” He tried to pull back shivered again and pushed back. “I can’t…” His hips bumped yours, Makoto pathetically humping your cunt as he came again inside you. 

Behind you, Sosuke groaned. “You’re pathetic.” 

Makoto slipped out, ashamed. 

Your cunt didn’t stay empty long, Sousuke quickly working himself out and slipping his own cock inside you. Where Makoto was long and thick, Sousuke was thick and long. He stretched you worse than Makoto did, your abused cunt clamping down on him. You whimpered, trying to get away from him, and only managing to wedge him further inside you. Tears welled up in your eyes as uncontrollable sobs raked your body. Even if you unhooked your legs, you’d just be clamping down on him more and he hurt so much, even the thought of moving your lower body had you in anguish.

You clawed at his hands, trying to pull him off, feel any sort of relief, but Sosuke’s grip only tightened. “Shh, I know its big,” he murmured in your ear, “but if you could take Makoto, you can take me, too.” When you still clawed and sobbed and thrashed in his grip he added, “Stop crying, you’re tightening up too much.” 

Makoto stared, green eyes glazed over, a trail of cum leading to his deflated cock. 

“Now watch,” Sousuke grunted, “what it looks like when a real man fucks a woman.” He gave you no time to adjust to his length, sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in. 

You squealed against the ruthlessness of his thrusts, your begging lost in moans and whines. Even if he hurt and fucked you roughly, you couldn’t deny that he felt good. There was almost nothing his girth didn’t reach, he made you achingly full with just his bucking hips, but when he pulled out to slam back in- You screamed, “Stop it, please, I want to go home!” 

“Aw,” Sousuke purred, “do you hear that? She wants to go home.” 

Makoto crawled forward, his length slowly hardening again. “You’re so cute.” 

“She is, isn’t she?” Sousuke bucked approvingly, chuckling when you started crying again. “God, we should have done this a long time ago. Maybe then you could last longer by now.” He didn’t let Makoto reply before he added, “Rub her clit, I want her squeezing me when I cum.” 

Meekly, Makoto obeyed, pressing his thumb into your swollen clit. Your toes curled and back arched, allowing Sousuke to dive deeper into your cunt. He groaned, feeling you envelop and tighten around him, each involuntary flex of muscle sending him closer to his edge. “You’re close, aren’t you?” Sousuke growled in your ear, “C’mon squeeze me as tight as your pathetic little cunt can.” 

No, you couldn’t cum, not like this and not on the dick of someone as awful as Souske. A weak protest left your mouth in a whine, “I d-don’t want to-.”

Sousuke laughed, his thrusts slowing. “Do you hear that, Makoto? She doesn’t want to cum.“ He chuckled, "As if she has a choice.” He started back up his rough rhythm, going faster than he had before, grunting and panting in your ear. “C’mon squeeze me already, I want to feel you milk my cock.” 

You screamed as you came, tears pouring down your cheeks as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through your body, making every muscle tighten and constrict. Sousuke seemed more than pleased with your response because his cock shot a thick load of cum inside you, adding to the mess Makoto had made earlier. 

Sousuke didn’t pull out. He let go of your legs, choosing instead to wrap his arms around your waist. “I wasn’t expecting you to be such a good lay,” he murmured sleepily against your throat, hot breath fanning over your skin, “but since you’re such a tight ass, I shouldn’t be surprised.” He looked over at Makoto and said, “Now that I’ve loosened her up, want to try again?”


End file.
